iourpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Fishing
Fishing is an area where the player can obtain Fish Meat and clams. In order to fish the player must select an area in the dock to start fishing from, this has no affect on the results of the cast. When an area on the dock has been selected fish will randomly appear according to the rarity of fish the player is able to obtain, at any time the player may cast for a chance to catch any of the fish appeared on screen. Maximum Energy: 100; Buying Energy will go above the maximum, however the countdown timer will not start counting down until energy is below 100. Countdown Timer: 30 minutes; This timer counts down to the next time the player gets Energy. Energy given per count down: 1 FishingDock.png|Selecting an Area on the Dock to Spawn Fish FishingCatching.png|Catching a Fish FishingReward.png|Rewards for Catch Lab Note: The tables below go to an assumed Maximum value based on the current Rod level requirement for the current highest tier of fish at 48. This is equivalent to Level 16 Rod, which also creates a hypothetical 49th rarity. *Lab cost upgrade formula = 1000 \cdot (5^{(Level - 1)}) . |-|Rods= Rods Improve the potential rarity of fish you can find. The rarity of potential Fish improves by 3 each level. |-|Tackles=Tackles Increases the chance for higher rarity fish. |-|Baits=Baits Reduce the cooldown of fishing energy. The regeneration improves by 3% each level. Taxidermist These are minor 'achievements' that reward the player with Upgrade Points when claimed. *Formulas for Catches Required: (lvl \cdot 10)+5 *Pearl (Fish Upgrades) Rewards: 10(Rarity^2)(CurrentLvl+1) - 2= Periscopus=Rarity 9 |-|River Elder=Rarity 10 |-|Fokyoush=Rarity 11 |-|Bumbeltuna=Rarity 12 |-|Aquafuzz=Rarity 13 |-|Citrusus=Rarity 14 |-|Poolpaul=Rarity 15 |-|Cheetah Fish=Rarity 16 - 3= Bakterick=Rarity 17 |-|Adidashoesus=Rarity 18 |-|German Spy=Rarity 19 |-|Sunken French=Rarity 20 |-|Magentarin=Rarity 21 |-|Geomite=Rarity 22 |-|Sky Whistler=Rarity 23 |-|Morby Dick=Rarity 24 - 4= Anana Fish=Rarity 25 |-|Rosie O Bonnel=Rarity 26 |-|Zebrix=Rarity 27 |-|Spiky Spark=Rarity 28 |-|Gallantino=Rarity 29 |-|Camoufish=Rarity 30 |-|Whale-Toad=Rarity 31 |-|Cyan Torpedo=Rarity 32 - 5= Scary Oscar=Rarity 33 |-|Q. Tarantulo=Rarity 34 |-|Roman Preyer=Rarity 35 |-|Spectrumo=Rarity 36 |-|Bleater=Rarity 37 |-|Leoneon=Rarity 38 |-|Tutankamoth=Rarity 39 |-|Gayus Cayus=Rarity 40 - 6= Pustulus=Rarity 41 |-|Bulbie=Rarity 42 |-|Mauve Nut=Rarity 43 |-|Sea Trotter=Rarity 44 |-|Monocularynx=Rarity 45 |-|Anatomos=Rarity 46 |-|Potator=Rarity 47 |-|Licorice Eel=Rarity 48 }} Shop |-|Fish Energy= Fish Energy is used up as you catch fish. {| border="1" class="wikitable" border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 98%; " ! scope="col" width="10%"|Energy ! scope="col" width="20%"|Diamond Cost ! scope="col" width="20%"|Diamond/Energy |- |10 ||250 ||25D/E |- |50 ||1,000||20D/E |- |100 ||1,800 ||18D/E |- |500 ||7,000 ||14D/E |- |-|Fish Whistle= Increases the Rarity of fish the swim around by 1-3 levels. {| style="width: 100%; " class="wikitable" cellpadding="1" ! scope="col" width="10%" |Time In Days ! scope="col" width="15%" |Diamond Cost ! scope="col" width="15%" |Diamond/Day ! scope="col" width="15%" |Time In Hours |- |1 ||100 ||100D/day ||24 |- |7 ||600 ||85.7D/day ||168 |- |30 ||2,000 ||66.67D/day ||720 |- |-|Knife/Boat= {| style="width: 100%; " class="wikitable" cellpadding="1" ! scope="col" width="10%" |Upgrade Name ! scope="col" width="10%" |Diamond Cost ! scope="col" width="15%" |Permanent Bonus ! scope="col" width="25%" |Other 1 Time Bonuses |- |Fisher's Knife ||2,500 ||10% to fish yield ||50Energy and 3days to Whistle |- |Fishing Boat ||5,000 ||10% to fish quality||100Energy and 7days to Whistle |- Sacrificial Hut A re-direct to Soul Orbs. For sacrificing only, can not use the offerings until you go to orbs.. Fishing Guide A Link to "A small Fishing guide" on IOU forums. Created by: Mythic Category:Content Category:Activities